The world is coming to an end
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: A prophecy is told. A king is furious. Only four pure souls can save the kingdom, but they know only so much. Is the world really going to end?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay a new fic because I got bored and wanted to start one. So here it is. In all it's glory. Not.**

**Chapter 1**

What if I told you that the world was coming to an end? Would you at first believe me or would you choose not to bother? The outcome of this world so young and not at all near ancient. But I ask you again, do you believe this world is coming to an end? I tell you now, it is.

Today you walk out your front door and you are as happy as can be and nothing could go wrong. You do not know of the dangers of which lie ahead. For this land that you are in is ruled by an evil king. As stated before that this world will indeed come to an end. There is no stopping it! There is nothing you can do but wait for it come. Tragedy, an outroar, and a collision between two worlds. This king of this land has no right to be king. He is not of power and honor like that of the last one. He is the cause of these upcoming events. War shall indeed break out against all mankind.

The king will not bother. The world is coming to an end and he knows it. He knows it, feels it, and even dreams it's coming. Now will you not turn your cheek at me when I say the world is coming to an end or do you need more reasoning why? The king is indeed the ruler of this world, but why must he let this happen? All who know him know the answer. All you fear him and want him dead. All who can hear and see him want him disemboweled. All who cannot do anything against him want him thrown into hell's fiery pit. He does not fear anyone who wishes these plagues upon him.

The world is coming to an end for everyone now knows and fears it's coming. The end will last for years beyond their count not knowing when it will truly end it's rage. The world will crumble this land, thrash it with mighty strength and throw lifeless air though out it's corpses. The king laughs at this understatement. He does not fear this no matter what the price is going to be in the end. The cost of it is so high that nothing could ever measure up to it. The king is waiting impatiently for this event to occur and doesn't care what it takes and what it is going to make of this land. Is the world coming to an end I ask you? What do you think of it? Are you afraid of what is yet to come? Can you feel the fear of the people who are there?

You might ask is there a way to stop this? The answer to that is yes. There is only one way to stop this, but it is up to you. Do you really believe that this is going to happen? If so I shall tell you how to end this. It is not that difficult when told but getting it done is the real task. It will take the needs of sacrificial souls. The souls who are willing to do whatever it takes to stop this mad man bringing these plagues upon them. This man is not going to be easy to kill. He knows what you're thinking and planing the moment you know. He can stop you instantly and will not back down till there is nothing left of you.

But there are four good ones he cannot do this to. He despises them as death could despise life. He knows that if these four come as one he is defeated, but he can stop them dead in their tracks. He can stop you to getting them to come as one if you so plan to join them. But it is not likely for any of you to do so. That is why they have been united together as one and the wars has already started between these two worlds. Death and Life.

The king has been in righteous furry since it has happened. You all might be wondering who these people are. Probably especially who this evil king is. I tell you now, his name is Atemu! But now we must go back during the exact time when our four purest heroes unite.

**In an ancient Tomb.**

Malik and Kaiba were in the deepest part of the ancient tomb. Hidden away for their own saftey. The only light they had was the small torch hanging on the wall. "Hey Kaiba," Malik asked, "Are we all here?" Kaiba whom was looking rather annoyed responded, "No. We're still waiting for Bakura and Seth to show up. As always." Malik rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Why is it we always have to wait for them. They are going to get themselves killed. Then there goes the prophecy."

With that said, there was a big crash and both Bakura and Seth appear in the room. Kaiba and Malik looked up with not so happy faces. "Where the hell were you guys? We are yet again waiting for you two to show up." Bakura whipped the sweat from his brow, "Keep your shirt on we're here aren't we?"

Seth sat down from exhaustion, "We had to slit a few throats along the way, but we got here alright." Malik threw his hands up in frustration, "You two are going to give us all away." Bakura stood up, "Oh shut up Malik. We are not going to get caught. Besides, I'm still getting use to this whole saving the world shit. Being a thief at heart here."

"But it has been our sworn duty to put a stop to all this. We need all of us here to be able to do that. But if one of you two get killed, the entire empire is doomed."

"We know Kaiba. We all heard the prophecy"

"Then obey it and stop clowning around."

Silence filled the room. Malik finally spoke, "Must we always fight every single time we meet up?" Everyone just sat there looking smug like. Malik just sat back down. This was getting out of hand. They hadn't stopped fighting since they were chosen. Seth decided to speak up for Malik, "Guys he's right. We have to get ourselves in order if we are to save everyone from Atemu. But has anyone figured out how to defeat him? I mean we were never told how to."

More silence. Malik spoke yet again, "It did, but it got destroyed by the former Pharaoh. He thought this would never happen and it wouldn't have been needed. But that was a foolish mistake that is costing us all." Kaiba finally said something to break his mode of silence, "Was there a way to revive it?"

"I don't think so. The old woman would have said something."

"Come on then. We shouldn't worry too much about it then. I mean we've all have slit a few throats before in the past. And I think we sure as hell can handle it with nothing but a mere king." Bakura interrupted the conversation.

"Quite the contrary Bakura, the prophecy stated that it would take us years to be able to get near him enough. Then having to do it is still yet a mystery to us all."

"Well the prophecy goes to say that we have always known what to do. Who needs the scriptures to tell us?" Seth stated backing up Bakura.

Malik was waiting for his chance to get back on the right track here, "Well then if you know so much as to how to do it, then by all means explain it to the rest of us."

"But I don't know."

"Then,"

Bakura interrupted yet again, "Then the prophecy was wrong. It's all a bunch of bull if you ask me."

"The prophecy does not lie. It's not wrong." stated Kaiba backing up Malik.

"Then if it states that we are all to know, then why is it that we don't know a damn thing?"

"Memory problems were said to occur. That we were to figure it all out and it will come to us all piece by piece."

"Too many twists and turns. It's all a bunch of rubbish if you ask me."

More stunned silene filled the room. A noise was heard from the outside. Kaiba stood up and went to investigate. Malik looked at Bakura, "Bakura I thought you said this place was safe from everything?" Bakura just shrugged, "I thought it was. I mean it was when I was hiding from the guards."

Moments later, Kaiba appeared back into the tomb. "Two guards are searching. Atemu must have sensed our presence down here and sent them. We have to go and go now." Everyone stood up and grabbed their belongings that they had with them. Bakura and Seth went up ahead of the rest. Malik and Kaiba followed shortly behind them.

Outside of the pyramid, the scorching sun blinded them. They had been down there for 2 days and are not use to the light. Bakura went around the corner to check, "Clear lets go." and with that they ran as quickly and as quietly as they could.

**Inside the palace **

Atemu sat in his thrown. He held no expression on his face whatsoever. He watched as guards were running about. In and out of the palace. In and out of the throne room. He was getting annoyed with these so called for purest heroes running about to destroy him. He wasn't about to let anyone get away with such things.

The head guard approaches him with a low bow at the waist as was accustomed. "Your majesty." Atemu just sat there not caring at the moment, "What is it that you have to tell me that I already know?" The guard just stood there for a moment before speaking. He cleared his throat and tried not to aggravate the king, "Your majesty, my men have found there whereabouts of which you told us. When we arrived there, they had fled before we could do anything. Two men had been taken out in the process of searching."

Atemu massaged his temple. His eyes became cold and hollow like. This was getting out of control and was further aggravating him. "Why am I not surprised. This is the matter of your men not following orders as they were told of them. This is why they continue to keep getting away. I tell you exactly where they are and you keep continuing to fail me each time. What more do I need to do to get you to capture them?"

The guard just stood there unsure of what to do or what was about to happen. A bright light appeared inside the room. Moments later, a pile of dust lay about the floor. The wind came in a blew it away. Atemu leaned back in his throne. The guard no longer present on this earth. This being the fifth time this incident had occurred. Countless times had it no affect on the king. He just stared blankly into space. He closed his eyes. His mind in deep concentration.

He could see four white figures running along side the Nile. Heading towards the city of Thieves. He opened his eyes to see the throne room again. He arose from his throne and walked towards the entrance of the room. He walked out it without being told what to do by his advisors. But then again what advisors were there to tell him. None. He walked at a slow pace. His destination, the temples.

Once inside, he spoke. "Where is Mariku?" Just then, a tall man with copper colored skinand sandy blonde hair appeared as commanded of him. He bowed at the waist in respect towards the king. "Yes my lord?" Atemu smiled, "Mariku, my trusted friend, I'm in need of your skills." Mariku stood tall yet again, "What is it that you need Atemu?"

Mariku may be a royal servant of Atemu's, but he had a bond with him that permitted him of referring to the king by his name. "Mariku, I need you to follow four pure heroes of the prophecy. My guards of no use to me anymore. It is you I need to do this for me. Find them and make sure the prophecy is destroyed. If they escape, make sure the scriptures on your brother's back is not known to them. There does he hold the prophecy."

Mariku bowed yet again respectively, "Your wish is my command Atemu. I will not fail you."

"I know you won't Mariku. Now hurry."

"Yes my lord." and with that, he walked out of the room with a purple glow around his hands.

**Atown called Thieves**

In a small inn that lied within the town. Malik laid on his stomach on top of the bed. Kaiba sitting next to him, tending to the gold markings on his back. "Fuck these damn things hurt." wincing with the water and cloth touching them. Kaiba trying his best to make sure they didn't begin to bleed, but no use was that. "Well when you live in a desert, sand tends to get inside them. Now stop moving."

"Well you try not to move when this hurts like----Fuck!"

"Sorry."

Bakura was laying on the floor next to Seth. "I am so bored. Can I please at least go get us something to eat?" Seth just starring at the ceiling, "Yeah can we?"

Kaiba looked over at them, "Fine. Just don't blow our cover. If you do, you won't be having to worry about Atemu finding you and finishing you off. They won't even have to bother."

"Yeah yeah Kaiba. You can just keep playing mommy on Malik there and we'll get the food." walking out the door. Seth quickly followed him.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes. Malik continued wincing with the pain, "Are you done with this yet?" Kaiba looked at it making sure he got all the sand out of them this time. "Yeah, you're good." whipping up the rest of the blood. Malik sat up and put his shirt back on. "Finally. Damn that was fucking torture there. Didn't think you would ever be done."

"Yeah well I am so stop complaining."

Malik just rolled his eyes. A few crashes were coming from the small market stand across from the inn. Kaiba stood and looked out the window. And of course he already knew who it would be. Bakura and Seth pretending to be prostitutes with the merchant. He just shook his head. "Leave it to them to sink that low to pretend to be women prostitutes. But I will give them props for the whole costume and originality."

Malik got up and looked out too, "You have got to be kidding me." he said rolling his eyes at their complete stupidity.

"Well hey as long as it gets us food, by all means let them be stupid."

"True, very true."

Moments later did they return with food. "Dinner is served." Bakura said dumping a basket full of different foods and a bottle of wine. Kaiba and Malik blinked twice at the amount of stuff they conned out of the man. "Thank you thank you no need for applause guys." Kaiba just couldn't believe it, "So this is what you get for pretending to be prostitutes."

"Hey it worked. My pure genius mind thought that one up and look at all the stuff we got."

"Yeah yeah whatever." begins eating. Malik also joined him. Bakura and Seth soon followed.

This seemed like it was going to be a peaceful night. Darkness soon settled in the sky. The moon shown through several clouds in the sky. All was quiet. The entire area asleep. The four in the inn were too asleep and one on the first shift of night watching. Seth sat on the windowsill and kept an eye out. Tiredness from lack of sleep soon flooded him. His eyes became heavy and he was unaware of the danger approaching. In the shadows of an alleyway, were two purple glowing hands and a pair of eyes scanning the area for them.

**And now I must end it here because I don't know why. I just am. So review and tell me all what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mariku slipped in and out of the shadows. His eyes never leaving an area for too long. Atemu asked of him to find them and get rid of them. It was night time. His powers were of no use to him. He would be unable to locate them see in so they would all be asleep. He needed them to be awake in order to locate them. He meandered down the streets passing the inn they were all in.

Seth was dead asleep. Not waking up anytime soon. Bakura opened an eye from hearing a noise from outside. He looked over and saw Seth snoring. He grumbled and got up from his bed and went over to Seth. He did this very quietly. Seth was still out cold. Bakura put his face really close to his and said rather calmly and soothingly, "Seth, are we asleep?" Seth mumbled in his sleep, "No." Bakura smirked and got really close to his ear and shouts, "Wake up Seth."

Seth nearly fell out the window when he heard Bakura yelling in his ear. Bakura caught him before he plummeted to his death. "Whoa, sorry Bakura. I fell asleep." Bakura just rolled his eyes, "Yeah no shit Seth." as he glanced out the window. He spotted someone moving about the streets. "Who the hell would be walking about this time of night?"

Seth glanced out the window to where Bakura was looking. "Who?" Bakura pointed to where Mariku was walking around. "Hey Bakura doesn't that guy look like Malik's brother?" Bakura's eyes got really big rather quickly. He dashed over to Kaiba and Malik and begins shaking them. "Wake up we got to move."

Malik rubbed his eyes, "Why what's going on?" Kaiba sat up rather annoyed that he hasn't had a good night's sleep in a week. Bakura shook them both a bit more. "Malik your brother is out there looking for us." Malik jumped out of his bed and looked out the window. "Oh no. Why did they send him?"

Without another moment or two, they slipped out the back door of the inn. They began running off not knowing where to run to next. Every now and then, they would stop and check to see if they were being followed. None to what they saw. They stopped and rested there to catch there breath for a moment.

Mariku glanced about where they were just at. He surveyed the area looking for them. He sensed they were running and are not to far. He walked in their direction. He slid into the shadows of the walls and disappeared. He maneuvered through them unnoticed. He appeared in the alley they were hiding in. Using his magic, he was able to slip a hand over Malik's mouth to silence him.

Malik went to scream, but found it of no use. He began thrashing about getting the rest's attention. Kaiba caught notice and grabbed his foot, "Shit he found us." pulling him back as hard as he could. Bakura stood up and pulled out a knife to stab the guy, "Where the fuck is he?"

"He's hiding in the fucking shadows of the walls."

"Dammit."

Seth tried helping Bakura searching for him, but there was nothing but Malik slipping into the shadows. Kaiba yelled at them, "Will you stop looking for him and fucking help me before I lose my grip on him." hands slipping away from him.

Mariku used his dark magic to stun Kaiba's hands causing him to let go. He then pulled Malik all the way through and began moving away from them. His force of magic weakened his brother and knocked him into an unconscious state. He was about several streets away from the palace by this time. He pulled them out of them and walked through the gates as they closed behind him.

**-Inside the palace-**

Atemu sat in his throne yet again. Waiting for Mariku's return. He didn't have to wait very long. Mariku appeared in the room holding Malik in his arms still unconscious. Atemu smiled at him, "Good work Mariku. I knew I could count on you to bring me back progress." Mariku looked up at him and smirked, "Now what would you like me to do with him Atemu?"

He just sat back further into his throne. He looked down at Mariku again and then at the smaller figure he was holding. The one that holds all the prophecy on his back. "I want you to take our guest to a room. Make sure he is unable to get out or move from that area. I know you can do that for me."

Mariku bowed as best as he could, "Right away, but what are we going to do with him?" he asked before leaving. Atemu smirked a bit, "Take care of the prophecy of course." Mariku nodded and walked out of the throne room and down a passageway leading to a room.

Once there, he laid Malik down on the bed. He placed a barrier around the entire room so that way he was unable to leave without another person. He made sure everything was set as was asked of him and then left for the moment.

Moments later, Malik awoke unaware of where he was. He got up from the bed and glanced around for a moment, "Fuck. The damn palace of course." he said to himself and dropped himself onto the bed. He was unpleased by this whole thing. What the hell did Mariku do to him this time.

He heard a small chuckle from the entrance of the room. He glanced over to see his brother. He shot him a death glare. "What the hell do you have me here for?" More laughter, further aggravating him. "What is so damn funny Mariku?" Mariku meandered into the room and sat down next to him.

Malik scooted away from him not trusting him at the least. Mariku just smirked, "Well we can't let anyone else have you now can we. You are very important at the moment to the Pharaoh." Malik looked at him confused like. "What do you mean by that Mariku?" demanding him to answer him. Mariku just glared at him, "Now that we cannot tell you. It would spoil everything. And just to let you know, I suggest getting a good night's sleep. You're going to need it for tomorrow." getting up and leaving the room. " Malik yelled back at him, "What the fuck do you mean by that Mariku? Mariku I know you can hear me."

Mariku meandered down the hallway and back into the throne room. Atemu glanced up at him when he had entered, "Well?"

"He's in the room as you asked and everything is taking care of as you had asked Atemu."

Atemu smiled yet again. "Mariku you are a relief for all. Especially to me."

"I only do this to serve you. I made that vow that I would never let you down and I attend to keep that vow."

Atemu just smiled down on him. "Well then I don't think I'll be needing you for work for the rest of the evening Mariku. I suggest getting some rest yourself tonight Mariku."

"As you wish Atemu, but you should to. A peaceful one at that. We have what we need and no worries are to be needed."

Atemu nodded and arose from his throne and walked down next to Mariku. "Then let us be going." They both walked down the hall to Atemu's room and then parted.

**-An alleyway in Thieves-**

Kaiba sat there with his hands still somewhat stunned. "That mother fucker. Wait till I see him again I'll kill him for this." Bakura just slammed his fists into the wall, "I can't believe we let him fucking take him away like that."

"Well punching a wall isn't going to help the matter any Bakura and you know it."

"Well then tell me what the fuck we should do."

"I'm thinking. It's not like we can just storm the palace gates without getting killed. I'm sure Atemu has guards around every fucking corner waiting for us to rescue him."

"..."

Seth just sat back and kept to himself. Not letting anyone know his presence. Unknown to the other two, he was planning on how to get Malik back without killing themselves. Bakura looked over to Seth. "So what are you doing?"

"Nothing yet. I'm still trying to figure out how to get up to the room he'd be in. I got already how to get about the guards."

"You hear that Kaiba, he's got something."

Kaiba just glared over towards them, "What then?"

"Well it's simple really. We use that sleeping powder we found back in the tomb. That will knock the entire palace out, see in so they made it that way. But getting Malik out is something I don't know yet. I'm sure they put a barrier up around him."

Bakura and Kaiba exchanged glances. "Well Kaiba, what happened to your sorcery lessons you said you took in the past? Couldn't you use that?"

Kaiba just sat there in silence. Bakura just stared at him blankly. "Kaiba an answer would work."

"I don't use them anymore."

"Well why the hell not? Malik is in trouble here and you're not going to use them to help save him because you don't use them anymore?"

"You don't understand. That's what–never mind."

"No I would like to know now. You start something, you better fucking finish it."

"I don't do it anymore because it's too dangerous. It always sends back a blow of some kind. I was unable to train far enough. No trainer could help me control it. So I just chose not to use them."

Bakura and Seth just stared at him unsure of what to say. Seth glanced over at Kaiba, "Well I guess we're going to have to take that chance. And who knows, maybe it'll destroy Atemu while you're at it." This bringing out a laugh in everyone. "So are we going to do this or what?"

"Yeah we've got nothing to lose now do we. Well lets get moving. By time we get there, it'll be morning." as Bakura stood up, followed by the rest and they headed off.

**-Dawn in Cairo-**

Bakura ducked around a corner of the palace checking for guards. Clear. He motioned for Kaiba to follow as went on to the next corner. A guard lay lazily on the ground with another. Both of them bored out of their minds. Bakura held up a hand to Kaiba who had passed it on to Seth to stay put. Bakura held his breath and tossed a little bit of the powder and knocked them into unconsciousness.

He waited for it to clear and motioned for them to follow him. By time they were inside the palace, half of the people were knocked out. They ventured around listening to the conversations to locate Malik. Luck was on their side. They knocked them out and headed for the right hallway.

They found the room and indeed they found a barrier. Kaiba just stared at it blankly, not wanting to do what he had to do. Bakura checked to make sure all was clear. It appeared to be. "Alright Kaiba do it and do it fast." Seth was watching around a corner for any signs of Mariku or the Pharaoh.

Kaiba just nodded and formed a small beam for someone to enter through the barrier. "Someone hurry up. This barrier can send senses to it's maker and get Mariku down here rather fast." Bakura slipped inside and grabbed Malik, covering his mouth se he wouldn't scream. He slipped back out carefully and set him down.

Not a moment after Kaiba let it go, Mariku appeared rather furious like. "Leaving? So soon? Why the festival has nearly begun." sending a magical beam at them. Kaiba held his ground with a wall so stop the blow. An explosion occurred behind Mariku crashing him into a wall. His body badly injured at the moment.

"Go now."

And with that they all ran out of the palace. They never looked back or asked questions. They were out of the gates, but still within the city. They weren't out of the woods yet. They stopped to grab a few horses to try and outrun anyone who might be after them. They rode off into the desert and still didn't stop.

Eventually they stopped near an ancient, underground tomb. There they got off the horses and rode them off on their own so it wouldn't give away anything. The four disappeared within the dark tomb. Torches then lit up and gave light for them. The stopped at the bottom of it and rested.

Malik dropped down first unable to breath properly at the moment. Kaiba glanced at him, "Malik are you alright?" Malik just shook his head.

"What's wrong then?"

"My ba-back hurts."

Kaiba moved closer to him and lifted his shirt. He saw nothing but blood and gold mixed together. He noticed some of it was in the process of being removed. Malik winced with pain. Bakura and Seth also took notice. "What the fuck happened?"

"M-Mariku was removing them for some reason. Said they d-didn't want us to kn-know something. Fuck this h-hurts."

Bakura glanced and smacked his forehead, "Of course. Why the hell didn't I see this before. Malik has the prophecy. He had it on his back the whole time." Kaiba looked over at him.

"That explains the removal of the gold. Hopefully they didn't get the part we needed off of him yet." cleaning away the blood and some of the flesh. Malik screamed a bit at this. Seth gave him a cloth to bite down on, "Here just bite down on this. It'll help a bit." Malik took it and still he screamed muffled like with the cloth in his mouth.

**-Nighttime-**

All were asleep inside the tomb. Noone was able to find them for a while. They rested and some kept and eye out every now and then. All were unaware of two people walking about outside the tomb. They crept inside to where the four were sleeping. They carefully and quietly looked them over and tended to the wounds some of them had. There was a bright, white glow and then healed. They had left food for them for they wake up in the morning, then left.

**Okay ending it here. I know very short, but hey I want to end it here. And Happy Valentines Day to you all. **


End file.
